


start of time

by asterbells



Series: three two zero [4]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Gen, a sad attempt at humor, post-reveal, post-reveal revelations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-16
Updated: 2015-11-16
Packaged: 2018-05-01 20:36:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 337
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5219948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterbells/pseuds/asterbells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They say hindsight is 20/20.</p><p>Can be read as a stand alone!</p>
            </blockquote>





	start of time

**Author's Note:**

> This isn't even the extra part I actually have planned somebody seriously slap me before this gets too out of hand. Written for both the series and MLWeek but then I realized I had something else I could use for MLWeek.
> 
> But onwards with the tiny drabble!!

* * *

 

 

It was a bright and sunny day, many students chose to hang around the school grounds during their lunch break. Marinette decided to catch up on some much needed sleep underneath one of the trees and Adrien decided to provide a lap for her to nap on.

Adrien looked fondly at the girl snoozing away on his lap, as he gently brushed a hand through her hair.

It must be tough, he mused, to be best friends with the the person trying to find out your identity. Adrien had been spending more and more time as Chat Noir distracting Alya away from Ladybug these days he felt. Well, Marinette was very good at being Ladybug, he thought. He chuckled softly as he thought about the many times Marinete had run off or mysteriously disappeared before Ladybug showed up.

“Mmm….” Marinette stirred in his lap. Oops. “Adrien?”

“Sorry about that, just remembered something,” Adrien ran his hand through her hair again as he tried to lull her back to sleep. “Sleep more, you need it.”

A sleepy “mm’kayyy” answered him before he let his thoughts drift off again.

Come to think of it, you’d think he’d have come to realize it earlier, what with them both employing the same strategy during the Horrificator attack.

In all honesty though, hindsight really was 20/20. That time with the Evillustrator too, Ladybug disappeared had only reappeared after the “date” (it’s wasn’t really a date okay) where Marinette had—

“Wait.”

Marinette groaned this time as she stirred back into a semi-conscious state, “Hhmmm?? Yes Adrien?”

“That time… with the Evillustrator…”

Yawning, the girl shifted a bit to a comfier position, “M’yeah? What about it?”

“When Ladybug told Chat Noir about the date… When Chat Noir and Marinette met for the first time…”

_Wow! Chat Noir! We’re going to save Paris! Oh that’s amazing! What am I supposed to do?_

__

“Were you _playing_ me? Did you _set me up_ and _play_ me?!?”

He felt her stiffen in his lap before—

“.....Zzzzzzzzzzz…”

“HEY.”

 

* * *

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Look I will never be over how Marinette can and will play Chat Noir okay it's very important.
> 
> This is the first purely fluff-ish thing I've ever written (not even a hurt/comfort tag amazing) I have absolutely no idea how this turned out so comments very much appreciated////
> 
> [points at my [twitter](https://twitter.com/asterbell_s) and [tumblr](http://tei-gen.tumblr.com) some more]


End file.
